Food Dares, Mythical Creatures and PEWDIEPIE!
by GiLaw
Summary: I'm playing a random words game with BluePhantom99! Prepare yourselves for twerking, hurricanes and a Dark Santa! LAUGH HUMANS, LAUGH!


**Hey what's up you guys? GiLaw's my name and randomeness is my favourite game!**

**Speaking of "games", I got something for ya!**

**Okay so I'm starting this game where we send each other a list of random words and then put them into a Total Drama fanfic! It can be as crazy and as random as you like, though if wanna make it seem like there was never a list, that would be cooler too!**

**Just to point out, this game idea actually came from an author named Grungekitty. If you're a fan of robotic monkeys and Lego ninjas then look her up, she's really good! **

**Anyway, let's do this! And be sure to check out BluePhantom99's fic too! She's playing it with me!**

**ENJOY! XD**

**Food Dares, Mythical Creatures and . . . PEWDIEPIE?!**

"DO IT!" Duncan yelled.

"OKAY!" Cody yelled. "But do I really have to drink ALL of it? For crying out loud, it's 13 gallons!"

"Why are we even doing this?" Owen asked.

_**Several Hours Earlier . . .**_

_In the shopping centre, Courtney, Duncan, Owen and Cody stared in horror at the 20 old men dancing in their speedos. _

_"And now!" one of the old men hollered. "Twerking Fever featuring PewDiePie!"_

_And then PewDiePie appeared on the stage, twerking while screeching "HOW'S IT GOING, BROS? MY NAME IS PEEEEE-"_

_"This is madness!" someone yelled._

_PewDiePie stopped twerking and glared at the person who had yelled that. "THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA!"_

_And then everyone started attacking each other._

_"We were supposed to be shopping," Courtney muttered._

_"Yeah," Cody agreed. "I was gonna buy myself a bunny!"_

_"More like an incarnate bunny demon," Duncan laughed. "It WAS pretty cute though!"_

_Courtney stared at him and smirked._

_"Alright, it seems that everyone's busy, twerking, fighting or fanboying over PewDiePie," said Duncan. "Let's go steal some food and use it to play Truth or Dare!"_

_But before he could run over to the food court, one of the security guards turned into a Kraken._

_"WHAT THE-" Duncan shrieked._

_"I KNEW THIS WOULD WORK SOMEDAY!" the security guard Kraken screamed . . ._

**Back to Present Time. . .**

"And that is why I never go shopping with boys," said Courtney.

"Ohhhhh." Owen raised his eyebrows, finally getting it. "So that's why you made me eat Mr. Coconut," he added, his face dropping.

"Oh God, don't remind us!" Courtney snapped, shuddering a little.

"Yeah but look on the bright side!" Ducnan grinned. "We got to see lots of twerking babes! We saw a giant Kraken. And I got my mowhawk dyed blue!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "It reeeeeally suits you Duncan," she muttered sarcastically. "Better than green!"

"Oh yeah!" Duncan laughed. "That reminds me! Courtney, when Cody finishes his hot sauce, you have to swim in lime flavoured Jello! I got it right here!" he added, holding up the packet.

Courtney froze. "Wait, is that . . ."

"Yup!" Duncan smirked.

Courtney squealed. "IT JUST HAD TO BE GREEN JELLY, DIDN'T IT?!"

"Guys! I'm gonna drink the hot sauce now!" Cody interrupted.

"Okay! Do it!" Duncan ordered. "All 13 gallons!"

Cody nodded. "HERE I GOOOOOOO-" And he started drinking the whole lot of it . . .

**Thirty Seconds Later . . .**

"Well that was a bad idea," Duncan muttered, staring at Cody's dead body.

"Duncan, you better hope Sierra doesn't hear about this!" exclaimed Courtney. "YOU'RE the one who made him drink the hot sauce!"

Owen laughed uncertainly. "So . . . what do we do now?"

Next thing, a gryphon crashed through the roof and started attacking Duncan.

"OW! NOT MY NEW BLUE MOWHAWK!" he screamed.

"YOU KILLED CODY!" the gryphon screamed.

"OW! NO FAIR! WHAT THE FU-"

And then they all got blown over by a hurricane.

"Well that was . . . unexpected," Owen muttered dizzily.

"Hey, look, there's two survivors over there!" said Courtney.

So Duncan, Courtney and Owen ran over to where the two survivors were. One was a human girl with fair skin, blue eyes and long strawberry blonde hair. SHe was wearing a blue ninja-like costume with water-like designs. The second survivor was a silver and purple robotic monkey who happened to be female.

"Who are you?" Owen asked.

"Right back at you," the girl replied. Without giving them a chance to reply, she gave the robot monkey a death glare. "Alright Vesper, you're going down!"

"Bring it on, Tallulah!" Vesper snapped, turning her purple metal hands into a pair of razor sharp blue claws. Next thing, she pounced at Tallulah who dodged her attack and shot water out of nowhere from her hands.

"I sure hope this is the only time I ever have to deal with someone going round casting love spells on my male teammates!" she yelled.

"Well just try and affect me with your water!" Vesper screeched. "I died in a lava pit in my story!"

"OH YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Tallulah yelled and then struck Vesper with really hard water . . .

"Okay then," Courtney muttered. "Let's just go . . ."

So Duncan, Courtney, and Owen turned their backs on them and headed off.

It wasn't long until they found a lamp.

Which just happened to contain the Genie from Aladdin.

They wished everything back to normal.

But not without the help of Evil Dark Santa (Duncan insisted).

Who turned the world into a world of rule breaking and bad boyhood with terrifying presents.

Why?

_BECAUSE THIS IS A RANDOM WORDS GAME AND I'M TOO LAZY TO PROPERLY WRITE ABOUT THE LAST FEW WORDS! XD_

**Well I hope you liked that! Don't worry if it didn't make any sense- it wasn't supposed to! :P**

**Be sure to check out BluePhantom99's fic too!**

**And if you want to play the game with me, feel free to send me a request! I love random!**

**Also, if you're wondering who Vesper and Tallulah were, check out these stories:**

**"Sparx's Heart"**

**"Masters of the Elements" (That one's one FictionPress by the way before you start confusing yourself)**

**Anyway, I'll see ya! ;D**


End file.
